Happy Early Birthday
by darkgirl3
Summary: Aiden wants to make Lydia's birthday special for her. He gives her a locker surprise with the help of Ethan. Plus, some loving before school. Set in season 3b. Wrote in 2017 Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: I wanted to write one with happiness after seeing the season 3b finale. I thought that Aiden and Lydia should have some happy. I probably spelled Deaton's sister's name wrong if I did sorry.**

 **Title: Happy Early Birthday**

 **Characters: Lydia/Aiden, Danny/Ethan**

 **Summary: Aiden wants to make Lydia's birthday special for her. He gives her a locker surprise with the help of Ethan. Plus, some loving before school. Set in season 3b. Wrote in 2017 Enjoy.**

Lydia was standing in her room looking in the mirror trying to figure out what to wear. She had already gotten her bra and matching panties on. She didn't know if she should wear a skirt or dress or make it harder for Aiden to get what he wanted. She liked teasing him, but she also wanted him right now. He didn't show up the day before at school and according to Ethan he'd been perfectly fine. She was going to make him work for it since he hadn't shown up; then again she wanted to feel him inside of her. She took hold of her favorite shirt. It was just the right amount tight and lose that wouldn't get her in trouble at school.

"I like that more when it's on the floor," Aiden said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What you say I show you how happy I am to see you," he kissed her neck letting one hand stray downward. Lydia was his saving grace that was for sure and he owed her more than he could fully repay her. She'd saved him from his self on more than one occasion, which he was grateful for.

"Oh no you don't," Lydia said taking hold of his wrists, but she wrapped them back around her waist. "Where were you at yesterday? Ethan said you were fine, but you never once called or text me," she looked up meeting his eyes in the mirror giving him a look.

"I had to pick something up," Aiden said pulling back enough that he could turn her around so they were facing each other. He had known it was her birthday in a few days so he'd borrowed Mariel's truck to pick something up. "I will tell you about it in three days, but how about I undress you now?"

Lydia smiled pulling him down to her so that her lips were against his ear, "Why should I let you have what you want when I didn't get what I wanted last night?" she asked letting her free hand move to the front of his jeans. She knew how to get him going and it didn't take much after all he was a werewolf who was always horny. He couldn't turn it off and she knew because she'd asked him once about it. She'd wanted to know if he was like the werewolves on The Vampire Diaries. They had spent the entire weekend in bed at her parent's lake house seeing how long they could last.

Aiden let out a moan turning his head pulling Lydia into a kiss. He knew she was going to be upset about him not contacting her, but he'd hoped that Ethan telling her he was fine was enough. He was still working on communicating outside of sex. He picked her up walking towards the bed not breaking the kiss. He wanted to apologize for what he'd done besides what he'd given Ethan to put in her locker. He knew they were going to be late to school since he wanted to show her just how sorry he was. He also couldn't take what he had for her on his bike and Ethan was riding with Danny today.

Lydia moved her hands down reaching for his shirt's bottom pulling it up. Aiden pulled back long enough for her to get his off. "I really want you right now, I don't want stop, I'm sorry for yesterday can I make it up to you?"

"I'm not stopping you," Lydia said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck going back to kissing him. She had been mad at him for not calling, but she couldn't stay mad at Aiden for long. She would be happy with him forever.

Aiden turned around so that he was against the bed as they fell backwards onto it. He let out a moan as she bounced slightly when they landed. Lydia took hold of his hands pinning them down as she pulled away for air. She didn't stop kissing him though she moved her lips down to his neck biting down. She grinned when he let out a groan; she knew that he got off on her biting him. "Someone's getting harder," she whispered against his ear grinding down again. "What you going to do?" She asked.

 **~LA AL~**

Aiden easily flipped them over so that she was under him looking into her eyes, "I'd rather show than tell you," he said reaching behind her back and popping open her bra as he kissed her once again. He could do this all day and never get tired of it. The second he had her bra undone he tossed it away moving down her body leaving a trail of kisses.

Lydia moaned holding his head to her breast as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Aiden," she whimpered arching up into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him trying to get more friction. She cried out in pleasure as he gently bit down pulling her nipple before using his tongue to sooth the ache. He kissed his way to her other breast giving it the same treatment as her left. Her legs fell back to the bed, but she bucked against him as the pleasure shot through her body.

Aiden didn't move down her body like he usually did, he kept going between her breasts sucking at her nipples. He knew just how sensitive he could make them by doing just this. He had gotten her off many times by doing just this. He swirled his tongue around her right nipple hearing her whimper again. He could smell her arousal, but he wasn't ready just yet to go farther. He wanted to watch her fall apart just from this.

"Oh God, Aiden," Lydia squirmed as his mouth closed over her left breast again, his right hand working over her side, but not going where she wanted him to place it. She ranked her hands down his back as far as she could knowing that any marks she made would heal. She was going to explode if he didn't touch her more than where he was. "Use your damn hands," she chocked out in a cry of pleasure.

"No," Aiden said his eyes electric blue, but it was the only thing that had shifted. He'd never chance hurting her and he knew how to keep his wolf in check. He pressed her breasts together his tongue licking up the valley between them. "You just have to be patient," he knew she hated being patient though.

Lydia closed her eyes moaning as he continued to work on her breasts. She could feel her orgasm building as he sucked the side of her breast. She'd have a mark from his possessive mouth, but she didn't care. She moved her hands over his side and up his back pushing up into his mouth again. "Aiden, please, so close," she gasped feeling like she was on the edge, but was hanging on by a thread.

Aiden kept switching between her breasts loving the taste that was all Lydia there. He didn't have to wait long sucking another mark into the side of her left breast. Aiden made one last suck on her nipple causing Lydia to let out a shout of his name as she dug her nails into his sides as she let go. Aiden kissed her covering her mouth with his own. He loved hearing her screaming his name, but he wanted to be kissing her that much more. He got off on her scratching him, it healed, but it turned him on.

 **~LA AL~**

Lydia opened her eyes coming down from her blissful high. "No more teasing, I want you now," she said running her hands over Aiden's chest. "I want feel you inside of me," she slid her hand down popping the button on his jeans moving the zipper down freeing him. "Pants off," she added not wanting to do what they'd done on his bike the other day. It had been wonderful, but right now she wanted more than quick.

She kissed him taking hold of his leaking cock swallowing his moans as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft. She'd said no teasing, but she couldn't help going back on her own words. He had teased her after all until she'd fallen apart under him. It wouldn't take him long to get hard again so she kept stroking him as she kissed along his jaw moving to his neck.

"Lydia," he growled moving in her grip closing his eyes as his head rested against her shoulder. Her free hand to push at his jeans glad he'd skipped wearing boxer briefs he usually had on. Once she got them most of the way she let go of his cock even though she wanted to get him off like this. "Thought you said no more teasing?" he asked moving so that he was on his back easily getting his jeans the rest the way off after he kicked his boots off. He wanted to be inside of her soon and she wasn't going stop teasing. He loved her games, but he wanted her.

"I said no more teasing me, at least that's what I meant by it, but you I can tease all day," Lydia said moving to take hold of him again, but he stopped her not letting her get what she wanted. "So not fair," She pouted kissing Aiden before lying back on the bed slipping her panties off tossing them away. "Take it in cause you're not getting a full show again til my birthday," she smiled he could wait three days to have her again.

"You're killing me here," Aiden groaned moving over top her moving his hand over her hip and up her side. After a moment or two he leaned down capturing her mouth as he slid inside of her slick heat.

They both moaned as he filled her, Lydia clinching slightly with every inch giving him that much more of a feel. Once he was all the way home she brought her legs up wrapping around him. They laid there for while kissing and touching not wanting to move. She was good with rough, sometimes that was the best, but right now she didn't want that at all. "I don't want fuck," she told him moving her hand over his arm looking up into his eyes.

Aiden nodded kissing her slowly giving her what she wanted as he moved in and out. It wasn't anything new; Lydia had changed him in more ways than one. Instead of treating him the way most did she had tried a different tactic. She'd started treating him like a human being instead of just a werewolf. She'd gotten inside of his heart and soul before he could even put up barriers to keep her out. She had loved him when others just wanted him gone.

Lydia moved her hands over his back touching every inch that she could moving with him as they rocked. She had thought she lost him when Jennifer Blake had broken his neck, but he'd been inside of Ethan in their true alpha form. She could never be more thankful for that because she didn't know what she would have done if she'd lost him. She had wanted to hate him, but he had gotten into her deeper than Jackson ever could have. She'd thought she knew what love was with Jackson, but she'd been wrong.

"I love you," Lydia whispered looking into Aiden's eyes as she let her orgasm over take her not once looking away from him. She hadn't said the words out loud before now, she'd signed it once to him, but she hadn't said it to his face. She touched his face looking into his brown eyes seeing the same love she felt. She had never understood things that Alison had said to her about not being able to breathe without him near, but she did now.

"I love you too, Lydia," Aiden said watching her as he found his own release kissing her as he moved hitting against her sweet spot each time. He moved his hand between them stroking her clit until she found her third orgasm while he continued to fill her. He wanted to do more, but he'd promised her he wouldn't until she asked. He'd respect her wish for him to wait to mark her even though his wolf whined for it.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: I wanted to write one with happiness after seeing the season 3b finale. I thought that Aiden and Lydia should have some happy. I probably spelled Deaton's sister's name wrong if I did sorry.**

 **Title: Happy Early Birthday**

 **Characters: Lydia/Aiden, Danny/Ethan**

 **Summary: Aiden wants to make Lydia's birthday special for her. He gives her a locker surprise with the help of Ethan. Plus, some loving before school. Set in season 3b. Wrote in 2017 Enjoy.**

Lydia snuggled against Aiden's side kissing his chest while she came down from her high. She moved her hands over his torso loving the feel of his body. She liked watching him work out and didn't mind when he got sweaty. She'd even let him show her a few things when it came to defending herself. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to get finish getting ready for school. She had fifteen minutes until the first bell would ring. "We better get up and to school. You might like getting lunch detention, but I haven't gotten it and I won't," she said getting out of the bed finding her bra putting it back on.

Aiden lay on the bed watching her get dressed, "You know I could get Mariel to changing some records, she does owe us," he was still sketchy around her, but he figured she did owe him for what had happened the month before.

"Nope," Lydia said bending over giving him a nice view as she put on a new pair of boots she'd bought. She didn't bother putting her panties back on after she'd put on her skirt. She took hold of Aiden's jeans and shirt tossing them to him, "Get dressed and I might consider letting you drive me to school for once, on your bike," she smiled which defiantly got his attention.

She laughed because there were three things that would get Aiden moving, which made this the fourth since she had refused to go on the back of his bike until now. She watched him get dressed before walking out of the room while he was putting his boots back on. She left her room leaving him in there knowing that if she didn't they would end up back on the bed. She was about to reach for the door knob figuring she'd just go out and wait beside his bike.

However, Lydia didn't get a chance to get out the door as Aiden picked her up causing her to squeal. He put her over his shoulder grabbing both helmets off the table at the door before walking out the door. "You are Trouble with legs," Lydia laughed moving her hands over his tight jean clad ass.

"You're double trouble then," Aiden said back walking out to his bike sitting her in the front of it. "What me teach you how to drive?" he asked kissing her neck.

"No, you can drive, I'll hang onto you," Lydia said before taking one of the helmets moving back so she was on the rear part of the seat. "I like holding onto you," she smiled taking her helmet from him sliding it on her head.

 **~LA AL~**

Ethan opened Lydia's locker setting the stuffed wolf inside of her locker. He had to laugh at how his brother had gone from telling him to stop doing stuff just like this for Danny to getting him to do it for him. The wolf had electric blue eyes with a rose in its mouth. Aiden had put a fake one, but he'd grabbed a real one knowing his brother needed the extra help. He'd stuck the balloons in first and once he was sure they wouldn't hit the rose and bust he shut the door. Aiden had begged him to draw what was on the posters. He had started to refuse because Aiden had ditched him to go get something the day before. He'd forgiven him though because it was what brothers did and it was the one thing they never stopped doing.

"You're a good big brother," Danny said smiling as he leaned against the locker beside Lydia's. He'd helped Ethan with the two posters that Aiden had insisted on putting on the outside of Lydia's locker. One had Happy Birthday Angel written on it the second one had I Love You on it. There were other things drawn on it though besides the words.

"Just don't tell Aiden I told you that, he likes thinking he's the older one," Ethan said taking Danny's hand and leaving before anyone else noticed. Things were still a little rocky with some of Scott's pack so they were mostly laying low with them. They had helped and would, but they still hadn't been accepted in the pack yet. He was pretty sure that they'd know after Lydia saw them or before when they got inside the school though.

"I wouldn't, come on, we got fifteen minutes to be in class, and you need to not get detention again, or I won't be a happy boyfriend," Danny said stopping in front of the classroom they both had first.

"Fine, I'll be a good boyfriend," Ethan said kissing Danny, but keeping a listen for anyone walking up. The coach blowing the damn whistle in their ears was getting old. Every time he caught them kissing or anyone else for that matter he'd blow it. The coach was really getting on his nerves with that thing. He had a half a mind to throw it out like Stiles had done on that bus trip the semester before. Aiden was going to owe him because he'd wanted to spend the morning doing what his brother was probably doing now.

 **~AL LA~**

Lydia had what she'd needed for her first two classes and since they only had two minutes when they had gotten to school before the first bell rang she had gone to class. She had wanted to see what Aiden had hinted at about her locker when they'd gotten to school, but it had to wait. She wasn't going to wait another second though and once the bell rang she went straight for her locker.

When she was just a few feet away she stopped shocked by what was on her locker. There were two posters that just did fit from side to side. She got closer moving her hand over the drawings that were copies of two pictures she had taken of Aiden and her. The words meant a lot too as she traced them with her fingers.

"Are you going to open the locker up?" Aiden asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm admiring this first; you were with me this morning so how did you get this on here?" Lydia asked knowing he hadn't gotten back til ten minutes before he walked into her room.

"Let's just say for the next month if Danny shows up I have to disappear from the apartment," Aiden said smiling at the posters. He'd given Ethan a gist of what he'd wanted on the posters, but his brother had done more. He really did owe Ethan and he was going to return the favor some how. He couldn't draw out right like his twin, but he could sketch. It was why he'd asked Ethan to do the posters.

Lydia smiled before she started turning the dial to open the locker. She was glad that the posters didn't bend when the door opened. She was going to hang them in her room or find a way to frame them. She gasped a little surprised what was inside; it was defiantly worth the wait to see this.

 **~AL LA AL~**

"Oh my god," she whispered seeing the flashing lights that hung around the frame of the locker. There was even letters on the mirror with her name with happy birthday there too. The wolf sitting on top of her other books holding a rose had her holding back tears. It was three days til her birthday, but she knew Aiden wanted to do something special since school was out on her birthday. She couldn't believe that Aiden had done this for her, he might not have been the one to set it up, but he'd put thought into it.

"It's not too cheesy?" Aiden asked hoping that it wasn't a little too over board. He'd planned on going with the stuffed wolf and rose, but wanted her to remember it. He'd bit the bullet and gone to the one person that was Lydia's best friend. Talking to Alison hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be, but having the huntress threaten to chop off his dick with one her knives was defiantly scary. "Ethan thought I was little crazy with the flashing lights, but you deserve to be spoiled," he kissed her neck watching her face in the locker mirror.

Lydia didn't know what to say because no one had ever cared this much. It made her heart ache with love for the werewolf holding her. "Thank you, it's beautiful, Aiden," she didn't bother keeping the tears back as she took the necklace that hung above the wolf's head. She read the inscription before turning to face him. "What's the first date, I know the second?" She asked moving her hand over the engraved numbers and words.

"The first is from the night I realized I loved you and you weren't just some 'mark'," Aiden said wiping away the tears. The second date was the night she'd saved his life giving him a second chance at life, which they both knew. "I debated for while on which charm to get, but I figured you could wear the wolf one near your heart," he'd gotten the guy to put my saving grace on the back above the dates. Lydia was his saving grace she kept him grounded and he didn't feel the darkness around his heart anymore.

Lydia smiled holding it in her hand as she reached up pulling him to her crashing their lips together. She put all her love into it holding him as close as she could get him feeling him holding her right back. "I love this and I love you, I'm glad that I took a chance," she slipped the necklace on feeling the cool metal of the two wolves lying together on the necklace as it rested against her chest.

"I'm glad you saved me in that loft, happy early birthday Lydia," he said kissing her again ignoring the fact that her friends were coming over. He didn't care if he ever got let into Scotts pack, he had Lydia and that meant more to him than that did. He was defiantly going owe Ethan, but he didn't mind. He got the best girl there was and he could always go to her place.

 **~THE END~**

 **AN2: I realize that I never said what Aiden had gone to do for her birthday before he walked into her room. I'm not sure myself what I had thought when I wrote this. I'll let you all think of something really romantic that he would have to have done in person maybe that required a truck.**


End file.
